leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Seviper (Pokémon)
|} Seviper (Japanese: ハブネーク Habunake) is a introduced in Generation III. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is well known for its ongoing feud against . Biology Seviper is a serpentine Pokémon that is usually depicted scrunched up like an accordion. It is mostly black, but has several markings on its body. It has yellow hexagon markings that run from its head to its tail, small yellow bumps where it touches the ground, and various purple scar-like marks. It has elongated red fangs that protrude from its upper jaw and fierce red eyes. Its tail is partially red and has a blade-like shape. Seviper sharpens its tail on rocks, and can use it for its former signature move, . Seviper wraps around its opponents to make them unable to move. Its tail and fangs are venomous, and are used for striking and poisoning prey or enemies. It has been bitter enemies with for many generations. It lives in In the anime In the main series Major appearances Jessie's Seviper Seviper debuted in A Tail with a Twist. Jessie was so impressed by how it beat up Ash's Treecko, that she had to capture it. After it bit off a chunk of her hair accidentally, she beat it up with her own two hands. After James and calmed her back down, she captured it in a Poké Ball. Seviper became Jessie's main battling partner replacing her . Jessie was made to leave Seviper at Team Rocket Headquarters when she headed to the Unova region so they wouldn't attract attention by using Pokémon not from Unova. Lucy's Seviper A Seviper appeared in Queen of the Serpentine, under the ownership of . She first used it to fight off , during which it clashed against Jessie's own Seviper. It was then used to battle Ash's Donphan at the Battle Pike, where it lost. Other A Seviper appeared in Saving Braviary!, under the ownership of a named Schwarz. Schwarz sent it out after he and Weiss caught getting away with . It was then used to battle and and was eventually defeated in a battle by Iris's Excadrill. Multiple Seviper appeared in Defending the Homeland!. They were one of 's minions who were ordered to attack 's homeland. Two of them reappeared in Beyond the Rainbow!, Master Class is in Session!, and Till We Compete Again!. Minor appearances A Seviper appeared in a flashback in Pace - The Final Frontier!. A Seviper appeared in a flashback in Good Friends, Great Training!. Pokédex entries its body around them.}} In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer A Seviper appeared in the Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer, under the ownership of a female . It was ordered to attack , Hugh, and Cheren with aboard the Plasma Frigate, but Nate's intercepted with its own Bite before Hugh's attacked it with . In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Trying to Trounce Torchic, a Seviper attacked and after the latter took him to her Secret Base. Her Torchic was able to put it down for the time being with its barrage, but it rose back up after Sapphire fainted from an earlier wound. Ruby, seeing that there was no one around to see him fight, knocked it out cold before leaving Sapphire a letter and a change of clothes. A Seviper appeared in the wild in On the Loose and Hyper with Zangoose and Seviper I and On the Loose and Hyper with Zangoose and Seviper II where it broke Ruby's Poké Balls in unison with a wild . The then-uncaptured Feefee was able to take them both out, resulting in it being forced into his team (which provided a sharp contrast between the well-groomed Nana and Kiki, and Mumu and itself). As in the , Pike Queen Lucy uses a Seviper as her main Pokémon, which was able to defeat two rental Pokémon in an exhibition match, and later fought before losing. She first appeared in Swanky Showdown with Swalot. A Seviper by and lent to for his challenge appeared in a fantasy in Moving Past Milotic. Pokédex entries at the enemy. It has a long-lasting feud with the . }} In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga Lucy used a Seviper during her battle with . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries . The scars on its body are evidence of vicious battles. This Pokémon attacks using its sword-edged tail.}} . This Pokémon will not give up its long-running blood feud with Zangoose.}} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} , |Dual-slot mode|(Sapphire)}}}} , |Dual-slot mode|(Sapphire)}}}} }} }} |} |} , Village Bridge}} and , Village Bridge Routes and (Hidden Grotto)}} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Poison)}} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Plains ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area=Secret Storage 20, Endless Level 41, Forever Level 41, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Meadow: Everspring Valley}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Slithering Trains, Entranceway: A Fateful Showdown!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#4)}} |area=Legend Terrain: Meteorite Parkland (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Christmas Day Seviper|English|United States|18|December 25, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Seviper 2}} |Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire Promotion Seviper|English|United States|30|July 10, 2004|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Seviper}} |Gather More Pokémon! Fifth Campaign Seviper|Japanese|Japan|10|March 21 to April 9, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Seviper}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Assurance|Dark|Physical|60|100|10}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Final Gambit|Fighting|Special|—|100|5}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Punishment|Dark|Physical|—|100|5}} |Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Wring Out|Normal|Special|—|100|5}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * In an infamous Pokémon Trainer's Choice, Seviper was incorrectly claimed to be an evolution of . * Seviper and its rival share several characteristics, such as being in the Field Egg Group, residing in the same Friend Area, and being the only two Pokémon with a base stat total of 458. ** Seviper and Zangoose also have the exact opposite Experience group, with Seviper being in the Fluctuating group and Zangoose being in the Erratic group. * Seviper is the only pure type to not have an evolutionary relative. Origin Seviper is based on a viper; specifically, the , a type of venomous that was often pitted against s in roadside shows. This practice is now considered inhumane and is rarely seen today. Aside from its scars, the shape of its color pattern resembles that of the . The rivalry it shares with Zangoose is based on the relationship between mongooses and snakes. Name origin Seviper is a combination of ''sever (to cut and detach) or severe (intense) and . Habunake is a combination of 波布 and snake. In other languages and snake |fr=Séviper|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Seviper|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Vipitis|demeaning=From Viper and |it=Seviper|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=세비퍼 Seviper|komeaning=Transliteration of English name |zh_cmn=飯匙蛇 / 饭匙蛇 Fànchíshé |zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Spoon-shaped snake" |hi=सेभाईपर Seviper|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * Jessie's Seviper * Lucy's Seviper External links |} de:Vipitis es:Seviper fr:Séviper it:Seviper ja:ハブネーク zh:饭匙蛇